Fernstar
Fernstar is played by Silver. Fernstar is a pale silver tabby she-cat with white paws and silver-gray eyes. Fernstar is the Leader of RippleClan. = Book Appearances = In the Special Edition Arc Fernstar’s Leader Ceremony Fernpool is first seen when she enters StarClan’s hunting grounds. Cloudsplash, the Clan’s medicine cat, is by her side. The first cat to give her a life is Shimmerpool, her mother’s sister, who gives her a life with hope, saying there will always be a way. Next, she sees her sister, Willowleaf, who gives her a life with justice. The StarClan warrior tells her to treat every cat fairly, whether or not she is treated fairly by them. Her mate, Splashfall, is next to give her a life. His life was fearlessness, and Fernpool feels a wave of agony ripple through her. As Splashfall turns away, she pleads with him, not wanting him to go so soon. Fernpool feels that she only wants to sleep. After briefly closing her eyes, her daughter, Mallowfish, wakes her. She gives Fernpool a life with the ability to find strength, commenting that StarClan will always light her path. The next cat to give her a life is Minnowstar, the mother of her mother. The former RippleClan leader explained that she had been the one to make a prophecy regarding Fernpool when she was a kit. She gave Fernpool a life with patience. Minnowstar stepped back, and Stone appeared in her place. The rogue tom introduced himself as the father of Fernpool’s mentor, Stormflash. He gave Fernpool a life with the ability to observe the origin of things, saying that great things come from small packages. A RippleClan cat stepped forward after Stone gave Fernpool her sixth life. She asked Fernpool whether the tabby still remembered her, and she said she does. Fawnheart gives her a life of compassion, and tells Fernpool that no cat in RippleClan doesn’t deserve her wisdom. The eighth cat was Goldenflame, her sister Brambleheart’s mate. Fernpool notes that he is feeling sorry, that he couldn’t see his mate’s kits grow up and become warriors. He gives her a life of nobility, and tells her to use it when she feels her Clan is in need. Fernpool’s final life came from her father, Rushstar, the former RippleClan leader. He is proud that his daughter has made it so far, and supports her when Fernpool feels she is not ready. Rushstar gives her a life of faith. He tells her to listen to the words of her Clanmates, and let them guide her decision if she feels she is losing control. Rushstar calls Fernpool by her new name, Fernstar, and says she has received the nine lives of a leader and has been granted guardianship of RippleClan. The StarClan cats cheer on her name. In the Clans with Power Arc Midnight Shadows Coming soon. = Family = Members Mother: :Ashlight (Living) Father: :Rushstar (Deceased) Brothers: :Echoflame (Living) :Eaglemoon (Living) Sisters: :Minnowstream (Living) :Willowleaf (Deceased) :Brambleheart (Living) Grandmothers: :Minnowstar (Deceased) :Snowfern (Deceased) Grandfathers: :Tanglefrost (Deceased) :Falconleap (Deceased) Uncle: :Dewflight (Living) Aunt: :Shimmerpool (Deceased) Mate: :Splashfall (Deceased) Sons: :Pebblefrost (Living) :Blizzardstorm (Living) :Wildpaw (Living) Daughters: :Mallowfish (Deceased) :Ivypaw (Living) Nephews: :Owltail (Living) :Clawthorn (Living) Nieces: :Barkfern (Living) :Mintwhisker (Living) :Poppycloud (Living) :Rosewater (Living) Tree = Character Pixels = File:Fernpool.warrior.png|Warrior Fernpool File:Fernpool.deputy.png|Warrior Fernpool Category:RippleClan Cat